El Tesoro del Rey
by luna shinigami
Summary: Solo se puede saber que es el Tesoro del Rey.


_El Tesoro del Rey_

[El Hobbit]

Nota: los personajes de El Hobbit no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La batalla de los cinco ejércitos dejaba a su paso heridas, bajas, sangre, muerte. Era lo que dejaba el paso de los orcos infestos, el paso de aquellos dementes que le hacían contra a los monstruos, aquellos dementes que luchaban por algo más que la vida.

Luchaban por la libertad.

Luchaban por un mundo nuevo.

Luchaban por dejar el miedo y luchaban por miedo también.

Miedo a perder la vida,

Miedo a perder el honor,

Miedo a perder la libertad.

Enanos, Elfos y hombres luchaban por exterminar la amenaza en común, una amenaza que iba más allá de las razas aliadas.

Hubo bajas.

Hubo pérdidas.

Todo fue diferente, los enanos lo sabían, los elfos lo sabían, los hombres lo sabían, el único que pareció no darse cuenta aun fue Bilbo Bolsón.

Bofur le vio entrando al palacio de Erebor, pero casualmente, jamás lo vio salir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de mucho tiempo…

Se hablan de tiempos perdurables, eternos... se habla de dolores pasados, de sinsabores que afectaron el juicio del rey.

Se habla de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

Se habla de la traición del ladrón.

Se habla entre los rumores que conllevan la vida en la comarca, también en las montañas azules, un poco en el bosque negro, y ciertamente en Erebor.

El rey había cambiado, el rey vistió la egida y combatió no solo con fuerza contra su enfermedad del Oro, sino que lo hizo en la furica batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

Thorin escudo de Roble, fue imponente en la batalla, en la guerra, en la muerte, lucho con león herido, protegiendo su manada, hasta la última gota de sangre, hasta la última gota de sudor, hasta que el ultimo orco cayo.

El Rey había ganado, casi a costa de su propia vida.

Ese día había ganado el linaje de Durin.

Aunque, también ese día había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra media, el ladrón, Bolsón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En un día frio que los Valar lanzaron sobre Erebor, varios años después de la cruenta batalla, la montaña se alzaba con vehemencia, en el invierno, la piedra se hacía más cruel, más álgida, debido al hielo que estaba sobre la montaña.

El día del rey fue agobiante, las quejas y reclamos de un pueblo, la algarabía de la fiestas de invierno y de paso, aunque contrariamente, la comida.

La comida en Erebor escaseaba por la sequía, luego por el invierno, fatalmente por las tierras, Thorin gruñía a cada paso circunspecto en el cual mostraban la necesidad de hacer algo para el crecimiento de la agricultura aparte de comprar sus insumos en Dale.

El rey tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza, más allá de la piedra del arca, más allá del oro, porque aunque hubiese oro, este no podía comerse en los fríos inviernos si nadie tenía más que algún poco de cebada para consumir.

Enojado consigo mismo y con la fría roca de la cual era rey, salió hacia las habitaciones, hacia una en especial una en la cual yacía su tesoro.

Era consabido por enanos, elfos, hombres y hasta las más honestas criaturas como eran los Hobbits, que el rey bajo la montaña, aquel enano de férreo carácter tenía un secreto, tenía un tesoro, lejano tal vez a la piedra del arca, lejano también al deseo del oro.

Una que llevaba más protecciones que el castillo mismo, que él mismo, y nadie más podría entrar a ver su tesoro.

Un tesoro a voces, un tesoro escondido del rey bajo la montaña, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era, si era la más preciosa de las gemas o tal vez la cabeza del difunto dragón, una armadura, los huesos de algún antepasado, lo que si se sabía era que cada vez que entraba a aquel lugar, a aquella habitación, el aura del rey cambiaba y salía con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

Entre la posesión, el deseo y la pasión encomiable, aquella que sintieron sus antepasados por el oro.

Seguramente era simple oro, aquel tesoro del codicioso enano.

Ese era el rumor de todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se veía ínfimo, pequeño pero era su tesoro.

Más allá de la piedra del arca, más allá del oro que alguna vez custodio Smaug, más allá del mismo pueblo de Erebor, y aunque fuese minimizado, para el rey bajo la montaña era simplemente perfecto.

No era una joya, tampoco era oro, no era la piedra del arca, no era el anillo único, no era el Orcrits, no era las gemas del fondo de la montaña, era simplemente alguien.

Un Hobbit.

Su Hobbit.

Su ladrón.

Aquel que entro a la guarida del dragón y aquel le robo, el alma y el corazón, se convirtió en el motivo de su insana obsesión, de los días de penumbra, de los días y las noches que solo podía pensar en su cuerpo, en su mente, en sus cabellos.

Las noches que fantaseaba con matarlo y verlo morir entre sus brazos, para que nadie más lo obtuviera, para que nadie más pudiera acercarse a él. Otras noches sin embargo soñaba con hacerlo su consorte y que fuera reconocido en Erebor por ser su Uno, su Único, su compañero.

Pero su pequeño ladrón no le correspondía con igualdad, el amor del Hobbit distaba de ser más allá de la entrañable amistad, más allá del contrato.

así que sin más remedio Bilbo estaba allí, pequeño en la inmensa cama de hierro, con las joyas más bellas que languidecían a su lado, con los cabellos castaños casi dorados trenzados, y esos precioso ojos que brillaban más que el zafiro más preciado.

Allí estaba con su presencia llenándolo todo, con una camisa muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo de Hobbit y allí estaba, con la cadena en el tobillo que lo ataba a esa cama y a esa habitación.

Allí estaba Bilbo Bolsón, aquel que derroto la astucia del dragón, aquel Bolsón de la comarca, aquel Bolsón que le robo el alma aunque fuese el rey quien le tuviese cautivo.

Se acercó a la cama y acaricio sus cabellos- Mi pequeño ladrón- susurro besando su cuello - mi hermosa joya- aseguro y sintió el cuerpo más pequeño estremecerse.

-Mi rey- susurro mirándole, aquellos ojos sin brillo, aquellos ojos que ya no brillaban con la aventura de hace unos años, aquellos ojos quien se había resignado a ser la gema por la cual se obsesiono el rey.

Thorin sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello, otro en sus labios, otro en su hombro.

Thorin sonrió cuando ya no escucho queja de su Hobbit y sonrió aún más cuando no solo entro en su cuerpo sino también en su mente y su alma, Thorin sonrió cuando su Hobbit entendió que no tenía escapatoria y seria solo suyo.

Thorin sonrió cuando Bilbo entendió que primero moriría antes de volver a ser libre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owary!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Es mi primer Thilbo! JOJOJO espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
